Vayne and Varus
by TheLemonWriter
Summary: Vayne and Varus fanfic. Getting to sexytime later.


The night was dark, and the air was cool. A shadowy figure was jumping from roof to roof in the city of Noxus, her footsteps silent on the roof tiles and her cloak concealing her presence. Vayne was here upon hearing reports of a mass slaughter of officials of high position. Although she didn't care for Noxians, she realized that this could signal the presence of a demon or witch that was exacting revenge or feeding upon citizens. Over the course of a month, she had analyzed each crime scene and had finally put together a pattern. The killer was going from households to households of Noxian military commanders and slaughtering them. The sprees went around in a circular pattern, by which Vayne was able to predict which house he or she would go to next. Tonight, she was going to put her theory to the test. With a quiet tap, she landed upon the top of Senior Summoner Sandor Grieve's house. She had been able to gather that he had led some attacks on Ionia before, during the wars. The killer in question was probably seeking revenge, and had obtained outside help of magical means. Taking off her cloak and spreading it upon the roof, she laid down upon it and waited.

Varus tilted his head upwards and took a deep breath. He could smell the warm bodies, the laughter, the scent of their skin, perfumes and scents they wore. His body flowed through the shadows, incorporating them into himself and then slipping in to another one, stealthily making his way to the large mansion in front of him. He scaled the outer wall, climbing the ivy that had grown into the cracks in the wall. Once he had reached the ledge, he grabbed it and flipped himself over, coming face to face with a guard. Before the guard could respond, Varus had sunk his arm into the unfortunate guard's chest, shattering the ribs, ripping through flesh and muscle, slicing veins and finally grabbing his heart. With a quick, practiced motion, he ripped it out and shredded it. In the same motion, he used his other arm and crushed the man's throat, preventing him from crying out. Varus grabbed the body before it could fall, and gently laid it upon the ground. The guard's blood seeped out, glistening dark black under the starlight, the hole in his chest empty and black. Varus then nimbly leaped to the side of the mansion, cracking the brick with his fingers to make handholds, and crept up the wall. He reached the top and pushed himself over. Suddenly, a crossbow was at his forehead.

"Who are you?" asked Vayne, although she already knew the answer.

"I am revenge," Varus whispered, and suddenly tackled Vayne. Vayne rolled and fire a huge crossbow bolt into him, pinning him into the roof. Then she fired another six shots, pinning his arms and legs. Staring at his body, she asked,

"Why did you let yourself be possessed? What is possessing you? Why are you killing Noxians?"

Varus growled and said,

"Silly girl. I am not possessed. I have taken the darkness and corruption into myself. I am a new being. My family was killed by Noxians, and I will kill them in turn. Now let me go!"

The silver bolts were beginning to burn and sear into Varus' flesh. By this point, Vayne should have already killed him, instead of asking him questions. However, she found him rather fascinating and attractive. In addition, he was seeking revenge too, and she could sympathize. As the night wore on, she questioned him deeper, and he responded with truthful answers. Varus himself was wondering why he was continuing to answer her. As hours passed, Vayne had taken the bolts out, and they were sitting on the roof, gazing at the rising sun. She felt as if she had found a common soul, someone who seeked revenge against evil and someone who was strong, proud, and wiling to make sacrifices. She herself had made many sacrifices throughout her lifetime, as becoming a vigilante as a young girl and rejecting contact with others, honing herself to become a deadly warrior. Varus felt as if someone understood him, as if he finally had someone who would listen and understand him, someone who would answer him truthfully.

They began to see each other in a new light. Over the course of a week, they met every night, talking about what they had done that day, what they had learned, and telling each other about their lives. For Vayne, this was a new experience. She felt a feeling of thrill and danger, something she thought only came with hunting prey. This feeling was due to the fact that Varus was the embodiment of darkness and demonic powers, something she usually fought with and something she'd definitely never consort with. However, this was different, and Vayne was excited. Vayne had no objections against Varus' killing of Noxian military generals, as all of them had dealt with demonic powers before, in order to advance their own power and attain higher ranks in the military.

On the fifth night, Vayne leaned over and kissed Varus as they were sitting upon the roof of a building, chatting about the day.


End file.
